listen to your heart
by DragonsofDarknessFlame
Summary: Kagome was a failed experiment and was cast out of the soul society and changed her name to Shadow. now Toshiro finds her and wants to help her
1. Chapter 1

_Captain Toshiro hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku matsumoto were in the world of the living to see if any of the dead spirits needed to be set free. On one of these particular adventures they saw a girl with a zanbato in hand fighting a hollow. "Rangiku grab the girl while I handle the hollow." Toshiro said before heading into the line of fire. Rangiku ran after him to do what she was told. "Hey you're going to be ok we are here to help you." She said trying to calm the girl down. "You win for now friend but I will not leave until that hollow is dead because it devoured my family without a second thought. Then it came after me since I had no weapon I had to think of some way to not get eaten. That's when it happened a sword came at me full speed ahead as if it heard my call for help. It ejected a barrier around me and froze everything around it." The girl explained to Rangiku. "What is your name young one?" She asked ._

" _My name is Shadow, yours?"_

" _Rangiku"_

 _A big boom was heard behind them as they turned around Toshiro was thrown into Shadow and knocked them both down. When they both got up they saw Rangiku fighting in her captain's place. Shadow got up and went to fight with Rangiku when she was pulled from behind. She turned around to see who pulled her from behind to only be slapped in the face by Aizen who looked very angry. "SHADOW!" Aizen yelled "Why are you not with the others. I told you to stay with them and what do you do? You go off in your own little world and start fighting with hollows and anything to do with them. YOU ARE JUST LIKE A SOUL REAPER !"_

" _ENOUGH! I've had enough of your bullshit Aizen! All you do is sit back and do nothing while we risk our lives trying to fight for a world where we are at peace NOT AT WAR. I have always wanted a world where it is peaceful." Shadow explained "The soul reapers are not our enemy they are yours and you are making most of us if not all of us who don't want anything to do with it fight your battles for you. How do you think some of us who just want to be left alone feel. WE DO NOT APPRECIATE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO US. I was a failed experiment and no one taught me how to use my powers. I figured that out all by myself while growing up."_

 _Toshiro heard this and sent a message to the head captain asking if they could bring her with them back to the soul society. "Captain we must get Shadow away from Aizen before he tries anything." Rangiku whispered_

" _Yes but first we must get their attention." Toshiro said just as he came up with an idea. "Rangiku use hinako on Aizen to distract him while I use hyorinmaru to put an ice circle around him as well."_

 _Rangiku nodded her head in agreement and they set out to carry out the plan. Once they did what they planned to do. All at once Rangiku's blade into a cloud of mist and circled around Aizen as a diversion as Captain hitsugaya used hyorinmaru's ice ability to trap him for about five minutes. Once that was done Toshiro grabbed Shadow from behind and took her far away from Aizen._


	2. Chapter 2

_When they stopped toshiro let go of Shadow to take a break. Shadow couldn't believe her eyes she had escaped from Aizen for now but the real question is who were these people that saved her from the one person who would never let her out of his sight. "Excuse me but do I know you?" Shadow asked hoping they were not going to kill her. The boy around her height answered first. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10 in the soul society. You have already met Rangiku my lieutenant. I don't think I caught your name friend." Toshiro explained._

" _My name is Shadow, I am of no squad of any kind. Before I came here I was begging to be experimented on to see if I could harness the powers of different beings."_

" _Could you give us some examples as for what they put inside of you." Rangiku said while pulling out a notepad_

" _Yes I can give you some examples. Quincy, soul reaper, arrancar, hollow, visard, and some other things too but that is all that I can recall."_

" _Thank you Shadow." Toshiro said while thinking 'if she stays here she will most likely die at the hands of Aizen.' Then he looked at his phone and saw a text message from the head captain. "You may bring her but she will be assigned as your second lieutenant and go with you on field routines."_

" _Shadow would you like to come with us to the soul society. I already asked the head captain and he said it was ok to bring you along. He also said that you are my second lieutenant." Toshiro asked Shadow._

" _Yes I will come with you to the soul society. I may be sleeping on the roof of the squad barracks just to make sure no trouble comes from the other barracks. Just to make sure that they know that I'm not going to hurt them." She answered back. Then she felt like the power inside her was going to burst out and kill everyone around. When Toshiro saw this he reached out his hand to stop her from falling. "Stop don't touch me. When this happens a lot of my energy is used up because of it. People even try to keep me from falling but at the same time get blown to pieces." Shadow said with warning but Toshiro didn't listen he instantly grabbed her around the waist and held her close to his chest. Shadow was surprised that he didn't end up like the others who have tried to help her. Once she collected her power within her she collapsed in his arm. Toshiro picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to urahara's place when Aizen's power started heading their way._

 _Toshiro didn't want to fight with Aizen right now so he used the flash step in order to get away from Aizen. By the time he got to urahara's place he saw Ichigo there. He had spiky orange hair, he was about 5'9 in height. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, his eyes were a bronze color, and a white t-shirt. "Hey Toshiro what are you doing here I thought that you guys were done with the arrancar incident."_

" _Ichigo I know that but right now we have Aizen on our tail because we have this girl who wants nothing to do with the war that Aizen is trying to put on. For that he has been trying to get her back to teach her that war is the only thing that is on his mind after he has won kardcora town." He explained._

 _Ichigo was mad at this and fought Aizen. Aizen was thinking that he was stronger than Ichigo even though he could not sense any spirit energy coming from him._

 _With shadow_

 _Rangiku came into Shadow's room to watch her sense her captain would rather tell Urahara on what has transpired. Suddenly Shadow wakes up and almost bults out of bed when a pair of arms grab her and stop her from advancing. "Easy there Shadow you suffered from the lose of energy of the huge energy that was felt when your powers were not under control." said Urahara gently pushing her back on the bed._


End file.
